Ironwill Farm
by Froed The Battletoad
Summary: Mazrim is a soldier who fought in a war to serve his country. But when the war is over, he finds that his only living relative, his grandfather, has passed away. What's more, Mazrim finds he is to carry on his grandpa's legacy. Rated R for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at Mineral Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival at Mineral Village  
  
******  
  
The wind blew through my hair as I struggled to stand up straight. Clutching my the wound at my side, I staggered forward. The sound of cheers echoed throughout the repugnant air as I surveyed the scene before me. It had been a long and bloody battle. Corpses of friend and foe alike littered the ground. The valley that had once been lush and green, dotted with flowers, was now an unrecognizable wasteland, stained red with blood.  
  
It had been a long battle indeed.  
  
At least it was finally over. The war that had lasted for the better part of 5 years was finally over with this last bloodbath. The enemy we had strived to defeat. a madman who of course had wanted to take over the world. had been found dead in his palace. He had committed suicide. To this day, it still makes me angry that he had escaped so easily. We all wanted to make him suffer as we all had. But, as the saying goes, dead is dead. At least it was finally over.  
  
As we made our way back to camp, I began to think about what to do when I get back. It wasn't like I had much waiting for me. my parents had died a long time ago, I had no wife or girlfriend to go home to. Heck, I don't even have a home. In fact, the only living relative I have is my grandfather, but he lives in some small village I've never heard of. A farmer, I think.  
  
"Mail call!" I jumped in surprise, taking only a moment to glare at my friend, Rett, as he snickered.  
  
"Do that again, and we'll be bringing you back home in pieces, Rett."  
  
"Heheh. Sorry Masrim, but you just seemed to be too deep in thought. Someone's gotta reel you back in to reality." Smiling, he punched my in the shoulder. "Hey, relax. We're finally going home!" Rubbing my arm, I stared at Rett. The man was always in a joking mood, up until you swung a sword at him. Even then, he would take a moment to crack a joke at the wisdom of attacking a man twice your size before swinging his huge sword and cleaving you in half. It never ceased to amaze me how carefree he could be.  
  
Shaking my head, I came out of my thoughts. "So, you got some mail from your wife, Rett?" Laughing, he slapped my back, nearly knocking me down to the ground.  
  
"Hell yes I did! She can't wait for me to get back home! Gotta catch up for lost time, if you know what I mean!" Suddenly, he became more serious. "That's not what I meant, though. You got something today. I think it's from your grandfather."  
  
He gave me the letter and waited as I opened it. What I saw, shocked me.  
  
Dear Mazrim,  
  
I regret to inform you that your grandfather has passed away. He was a great man and will be missed by us all. While we understand that it is a sad time for you, as it is with all of us, we must request that you come down to Mineral Village to take care of some affairs related to the farmland that he owned. Please come by as soon as possible so we can work everything out.  
  
With deepest sympathies, Mayor Thomas  
  
It was as if my entire world had come to a screeching halt. Rett must have known something was wrong, because he stood silently watching. Grandpa Jack had been the only living family I had left in the world. I remembered the days when I was a child that I had spent playing on his farm. Those day's would never come back ever again. Now I truly am alone.  
  
"Mazrim, I'm sorry. I know how meaningless words may sound right now. Just know that if you ever need a place to stay, you could always live with us. My wife and kids would love to have you over." Smiling, he slapped me on the back. "You could even teach the kids how to play that ocarina of yours."  
  
My ocarina. It used to be my father's. He had gotten it from grandpa when he was my age, and had given it to me before he had died. It was a family heirloom of sorts. I had plenty of times where I had played it at night when we thought we were never going to live to see the next day. I had to admit; I had gotten pretty damn good at it.  
  
Shaking my head once again, I smiled at Rett.  
  
"Thanks, Rett. You are a true friend. But I need to make my own way in the world."  
  
Smiling, Rett patted my own the shoulder. "Just know that the offer still stands if you ever need it."  
  
The rest of the trip back was pretty much uneventful. After two weeks, we had made it back to the Midland, our home country. After a final handshake and a hard slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of me, Rett and I went our separate ways. In a week, I was on a ferry heading to Mineral Village.  
  
Of course, I had to choose the one day that a storm was passing through.  
  
The small boat was being tossed around in the water like a toy. I was in my cabin. It would be suicide to go out on the deck with all the chaos out there. In all my days during the war, I had found that the thing I hated more than anything else was sailing.  
  
I hated it.  
  
Suddenly, the boat lurched forward as another wave struck the side. I could hear the captain barking orders at the crew as the waves tossed us up and down and up and down. I felt sick again. Diving to catch the trashcan as it rolled by, I proceeded to empty my stomach for the fifth time in the last hour.  
  
Oh how I hate it.  
  
I was glad to reach solid ground again. It was still raining outside, but not nearly as bad as it had been on the ship. Stumbling off the ship, I fell down to the ground and started kissing the dock. Hearing footsteps, I pulled myself together as a short man with a ridiculous top hat and a handlebar mustache approached with an extra umbrella in hand.  
  
"Excuse me young man." He said in a funny high-pitched voice. "You wouldn't happen to be Mazrim by any chance?"  
  
Standing tall I steadied myself and regarded him evenly.  
  
"That is me."  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2: Swords to Plowshares Warrior ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 13 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
Chapter 2: Swords to Plowshares. Warrior turned Farmer?!  
  
*****  
  
"Are you by any chance Mazrim?" asked a short man with a ridiculous top hat and handlebar mustache.  
  
Mazrim stood tall, steadying himself. "That is me. And you are?"  
  
Smiling, the short man stuck out his hand. "My name is Mayor Thomas. I, of course, am the mayor of Mineral Village. I would like to be the first to welcome you to our fine town."  
  
Something was wrong. I slowly reached out and shook his hand, but I still felt uneasy.  
  
"I must say, for a while there I thought you weren't going to make it here in time. You got here without a minute to spare though. Now we must hurry. You have to sign the papers before the end of the day, otherwise, everything is forfeit." Grabbing my hand, he started pulling me toward the village.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled as he came to a halt. Turning my way, He gave me a disapproving look.  
  
"We do not use that kind of language around this town young man."  
  
Great. Just fucking great. That limit's half of my vocabulary right there.  
  
"Okay, okay." I growled. He merely nodded his head in satisfaction. Growling once again, I turned back to the matter at hand. "What is going on? What am I here just in time for?"  
  
"Didn't you read my letter?" asked the mayor, as he glanced at his pocket watch.  
  
"Of course I did. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Did you read the back?"  
  
Ugh. Of course. I was too shocked when I read it to check the back. Pulling it out of my pocket, I uncrumpled it and read it:  
  
Ps. Your grandfather has left the farm to you in his will. If you wish to claim it, you must return in one month. If you are not back within one month, ownership will be transferred to the federal government.  
  
Double ugh. So this is what was going on. They expect me to take my grandpa's place. I can't do something like that. I have no idea how to run a farm. I'm a soldier, not a fighter. I destroy things, not grow them.  
  
"You now Mazrim," the mayor started, "your grandfather was a great man. He was very kind and generous to the town. The fact is, this town could not have survived without his farm. We depended mainly on the income he got from the crops he sold from his farm. Of course, we have things to sell as well, but for the most part, Jack would be the main source of income. His farm alone brings in more than 75% of the town's funds. I must admit. We did depend on him a bit too much. When he passed away, I was afraid you would refuse the offer. I don't know what we would do if the government took that land from us. We as a village could not survive without it. But I'm glad that you came."  
  
Triple ugh. Damn these people. Why do they have to make things so difficult.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Mayor. I can't take care of the farm."  
  
Instantly, his face fell. This was making me feel like crap.  
  
"Oh. Well. I guess that is up to you to decide." I could see the tears he was holding back. Now I was getting depressed. "Can I ask you one thing, before you decide, Mazrim?"  
  
"What do you plan to do with your life? I don't mean to pry into your own affairs, but from what your grandpa told me, you've had quite a tough time. I don't want to be rude about this. Ultimately, it is your decision alone to make. But I think you should take serious thought into this Mazrim. This is a chance that could turn your entire life around. You have until the end of the day to decide. So please, promise me. At least consider it."  
  
I couldn't help but sigh. Damnit. "All right. I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up, mayor."  
  
We shook hands, and were about to part ways. "Oh, and Mazrim? Remember, you must make your decision before the end of the day. At around 6pm, come down to the Town Inn. Do you remember where that is?"  
  
How could I miss it. It was the only two-story building in the town.  
  
"Yeah, I know where it is."  
  
"Okay then. See you later, Mazrim." And with that, the mayor left to attend other matters.  
  
"Ugh. How do I get into these messes?"  
  
Sighing, I decided to wonder around. It was 12:00. I had six hours to kill. What to do?  
  
Heading down the dirt path from the town square, I came to a small ranch. Pausing for a moment, I could see into the stables. A small girl with an old man were attending to some horses. I continued on, going straight down the path until I came across another small farm. I could here chickens, but as I walked by I could here shouts from inside. Sounded like an argument. Deciding now was not the time to get involved, I continued down the path until I hit a fork in the road. To the left, the path would lead to the farm.  
  
Shaking my head, I went to the left. As I came to the farm, what I saw shocked me. Where bright red tomatoes, lush grass, and ripe vegetables grew, Weeds now dominated. What used to be a picket fence, was now nothing but a pile of broken wood. Rocks and boulders were all over the ground. The barn where cows and sheep used to be looked ready to collapse. The chicken coop had no roof. A huge pile of debris to the side appeared to have been a building of some sort before it had collapsed. The only structure that looked safe at all was the shack of a house that stood as solid as a rock. At least something was still standing.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" I whispered. The place was nothing like I remembered.  
  
"Pretty sad, ain't it?" someone said in an old raspy voice. Spinning around, I caught sight of the old man and girl I had seen from earlier.  
  
"Name's Barley. This here young'n is May." The little girl smiled shyly as Barley turned back to me. "I own Yodel ranch."  
  
"Mazrim." I said, as I turned back to the disaster of a farm. "What. happened here?"  
  
"Summer of last year, a hurricane came by. Pretty bad'n, too. As you can see, it tore up everythin'." Barley shook his head sadly. "Jack was inside his shack. Heard the roof tear off his chicken coop. So, he went outside, durin' all the thunder an lightning. Went to the chicken coop and took all the chickens to the barn, one by one, all by himself. Well, after that, he caught a bad case of pneumonia. He kept on working, though, right up till he collapsed. Was bed-ridden for three months. Finally passed on durin' the forth one. He was a proud man. Of course, since he wasn't here, he couldn't take care of the farm, so all the weeds grew. The rocks you see were from an avalanche from the mountain side during the rain. Really sad, it was. Broke Jack's heart to see his prized farm reduced to such a state. By the way, if you don't mind my asking. Are you here to take up his farm in his stead?"  
  
Son of a.  
  
"Err, I'm kinda considering it at the moment. I'm not so sure about it just yet." This was starting to annoy me. I came here only because I thought it was the least I could do for not being there when Grandpa needed me. Now I was being hounded. Barley must have noticed, because he seemed to quite down a bit.  
  
"Well, I better get May back inside before she catches a cold in this rain. You take good care of yerself, youngn'. It was good to meet you." He paused for one more moment. "Whatever you do, young man, know that ol Jack has always and will always be proud of you." And with that, Barley and May left.  
  
Taking another look at the farm, I decided to get out of the rain. I walked up to the shack of a house, but paused just before heading in. Faintly, I could here a wimpering sound. Following it, I went around to the back of the house, and saw a small dog huddled under a box. It looked like it hadn't eaten for days. Suddenly, my conscience took control, and before I knew it, I was wiping a soaked mutt down inside the shack with an old towel. Shaking my head and muttering, I went to the cupboard to see if there was any food.  
  
"Holy Sh.." It looked like mold. Maybe it was some sort of old rice ball or something. All I know is that whatever the hell it was, it was lunging towards me. It didn't look friendly either. With reflexes faster than the Flash himself, I drew the sword that was hanging on my back, and , with a fierce battle cry, vanquished the fowl creature with one mighty slash. The dog yipped in surprise as some sort of green liquid spilled onto the ground. Cautiously, I poked the thing with my sword, just to make sure it was dead. After further inspection, I came to a conclusion.  
  
"Milk?! In a cupboard?! The expiration date is a year ago! And why the hell is it in a cupboard!! Haven't these people ever heard of refrigerators?!" After rummaging through the cupboards a little more, I realized that there was nothing edible here. I would have to get some food at the store.  
  
Looking at my watch, it was already 3:00. The store should be open. Grabbing an umbrella, I went outside back into the rain and made my way to the General Store.  
  
When I got in, the shop owner, another short man with a slick haircut and a mustache, greeted me. I gave him a small nod and went to look at the food aisle. After getting a few of the necessities and a bag of dog food, I went up to the owner and purchased the items. For some reason, he seemed very surprised when I paid with cash. After exchanging farewells, I paused at the exit. There was another customer in line, buying some stuff.  
  
"Hey, put it on my tab, Jeff." Said the customer, and older man with streaks of gray in his hair. The owner seemed to be a little timid. "Uh, your tab? Well. I.. shouldn't you..?"  
  
Immediately I knew what was going on. The prick was trying to cheat him.  
  
"Shouldn't you pay for that?" I said, in a calm, even voice. The older man looked at me.  
  
"Hey, your not from around here, are you. We can buy with credit here." Suddenly, he seemed to notice the sword on my back. He seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"DUKE!" The voice startled both of us. Whirling around, I was caught off guard. She was like a goddess. She looked like she was about my age. Her long brown hair went down to her waist, and was tinted gold on the tips of the bangs that drifted gently over her beautiful green eyes. Eyes, which gleamed with more than displeasure. Her hands were on her hips. She was simply gorgeous. She was also very angry.  
  
"YOU WERE TRYING TO BUY ON CREDIT AGAIN, WEREN"T YOU!!!" The old man who I now identified as Duke had the look of a deer caught in headlights. Sweat was pouring down his face.  
  
"Err, Karen, I."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DENYING IT!!! I HEARD EVERYTHING!!"  
  
Duke seemed to shrink a little smaller.  
  
"Why can't you be more like this young man here, huh?" she snapped, gently grabbing my arm. I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. "At least he can pay his bills."  
  
"Alright Karen, sheesh. You, I can't escape." Mumbling under his breath about how girls shouldn't act that way, Duke paid up and left.  
  
"Dad, you shouldn't be so wishy-washy around guys like him."  
  
I snapped out of it. Shaking my head, I looked at her. She was smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the help back there. I heard everything that was happening. The men from this village tend to like to take advantage of my dad. Thanks for standing up for him. That was pretty cool." I felt my face heat up. All I could manage was a nod. She giggled.  
  
"Say, are you Jack's grandson by any chance?"  
  
Crap.  
  
An hour had gone by. I had told her I was considering it, and she had left it at that. From that point, we had gone on to talk about life here, and life on the battlefield. We sat and swapped stories, laughing together. After another hour, she mentioned I should visit my grandfathers grave. I decided to do just that. At 5:00, I was standing over his grave.  
  
"Here lies Jack Moonrake May his soul rest in everlasting peace."  
  
It was hard, looking down at a piece of rock, and knowing your last family member was a mere six-feet under you. I had to struggle to keep my composure. In all my years as a soldier, I had lost many friends. I knew death pretty well. But this was different. It seemed like a piece of me had died with him as well. Never to return.  
  
Never.  
  
As I stood there in the rain, I began to think of all the times I had spent on the ranch. When I was a kid, I used to enjoy playing with the animals. I remembered the time when I had chased a chicken into the coop. and ended up getting chased back out by fifteen angry chickens. Another time, I was trying to ride a horse. I couldn't stay on at all, and kept falling off. Grandpa had seen me, and came to pick me up off the ground. I remember that I was so upset, and was crying. He told me not to give up. He then told me the old cliché that if you fall off a horse, there's nothing left to do but to just get back on again. Sure enough, the moment I got back on, I was able to stay on the horse. I was so happy, I raced him around the farm for a good two hours. I smiled sadly at the memory.  
  
"That's a sad song you're playing there, young man." I suddenly became aware that I was playing Taps on my ocarina. Not wanting to spoil the moment, I continued the song slowly as I came to the end, letting the last few notes linger on as the other man stood respectfully quite. A few moments lasted before he spoke again.  
  
"It's a sad song indeed. You must be Jack's grandson."  
  
"Mazrim."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mazrim. My name is Carter. I am the Pastor of this church."  
  
"Thanks for the moment of silence." I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Not a problem, Mazrim. But, if you don't mind my asking, why play such a sad song? If the dead could here you, they would weep."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. I had lost my last living relative. I was now alone in this world. And here this guy wants me to lead the dead in a freaking tap dance of joy?!  
  
"Mazrim. Has it ever occurred to you that death is not as bad as you think?"  
  
Crackpot. He must be insane.  
  
"Seriously. Your grandfather was a great man, and he had done many great things in his life. But he was tired, Mazrim. He knew his time was coming, as it does for all of us. He lived a long and fulfilling life. He died content with everything he had accomplished. If I may be so bold to ask, what have you decided to do about his farm?"  
  
Crap. This again. I'm getting pretty damn tired of this subject.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm going to do!" I yelled. I was fed up with this crap. "There's no way in hell I can take care of the farm! I have no knowledge of how to do it! I'm tired of everyone asking me about it!"  
  
"Then, let me ask you this. What do you feel is the right thing to do, Mazrim. Forget Mineral Village, forget everyone else. If it was just your grandfather and you, what would you tell him? What would you do?" Pastor Carter stood back and waited expectantly for a reply.  
  
I had none.  
  
"Mazrim, believe it or not, your grandfather has a lot of faith in you. He wanted us to try to persuade you to take his farm, his life's work. He wants you to have it. He trusts you to carry on in his place. You just have to believe in yourself. You won't be alone; most people around here know a thing or two about farming. Don't throw away an opportunity like this, Mazrim. This is something that you won't have a second chance at. Besides, it's not like you have anything to lose."  
  
I stood there, in the rain, soaking in everything I had just heard. Pastor Carter was right. I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. But why me? Why couldn't he choose someone from the village? Surely someone else could run the farm better than me.  
  
And then it hit me.  
  
He wanted me because he knew I needed the chance.  
  
He knew he was leaving me with nothing left. And he wanted me to make a life of my own. so I wouldn't miss him so much.  
  
For the first time in a long time, I knew exactly what to do.  
  
"I see you finally understand, Mazrim." I nodded slowly, gathering all my resolution. Pastor Carter smiled at me.  
  
"That is good, because it is 5:58 right now. You need to run if your going to make it."  
  
Crap.  
  
I managed to get a quick thank-you out before bolting off like a bat out of hell. As I ran, I could here the church bells ding as 6:00 rolled around.  
  
Just as I burst through the Inn's doors, soaking wet.  
  
Mayor Thomas looked relieved to see me. There was another man there I had never seen, who looked like a lawyer.  
  
"Well, looks like you have arrived just in time. Let's get down to business." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the mayor wiping the sweat of his forehead.  
  
For the next couple of hours, I filled out paperwork and legal documents. By 9:00, I was the legal owner of Moonrake Farm. After shaking hands with the lawyer and a relieved Mayor Thomas, I went to my new home. As I approached the house, the rain had stopped. Looking up, I took a moment to gaze at the stars through a clear patch of clouds before snapping back to reality. Inwardly, I smiled.  
  
Grandpa was watching over me.  
  
The small dog I had taken in greeted me at the door, yipping and waging it's tail happily as I came in with the food I had bought earlier. Taking a plate out of the cupboard, I dished out some dog food and watched as he eagerly dove into it headfirst. Amused, I watched him for a moment as I fixed something for myself.  
  
"I suppose I should name you." I said, as I stared at him. Scratching my chin, I thought for a few minutes.  
  
"I know! From this moment on, I'll call you Leno. What do you think, Leno?"  
  
Leno yipped happily in response.  
  
"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine, boy."  
  
*******  
  
Howdy all, this is Froed the Battletoad. What do you all think So far? Not bad for a first time, eh? Anyways, please R&R. I want to know what you all think! I'm currently working on the next chapter. Mazrim's first day of farming! Well, until then, later all! 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
Chapter 3: Old Wounds  
  
******  
  
I had laid in bed for nearly thirty minutes now, listening to the damned chickens crowing from the other farm. Groaning, I took a look at my watch that was on the table. 6:00am.  
  
Son of a.  
  
Finally fed up, I rolled out of bed and stretched. I knew this was going to be a long day. Leno jumped up onto the bed as he wagged his tail, happy to see me awake. Suddenly, I became aware that the ground felt squishy. Looking down, I saw the source of the problem. I looked back up at Leno. He simply wagged his tail.  
  
After letting Leno outside and washing my foot off with the hose out back, I decided to go wash up. Looking around, I realized that I had another problem.  
  
There was no freaking bathroom.  
  
Hell no. How did my grandpa get through day to day?  
  
Muttering a string of profanity that would make a sailor blush, I went to grab a bucket and a bar of soup I had bought from the store. Looking around, I made sure no one was looking, stripped down, and dumped a bucket of cold water over my head. Gasping, I then proceeded to scrub the dirt off my body, as I froze my ass off. It was early spring.  
  
How the hell did grandpa live so long?  
  
After I was done, I decided to go inside and see what kind of tools I had to work with. Seeing an old chest labeled tools, I opened it up and inspected them.  
  
They were rusty. Very rusty. Shaking my head, I noticed a backpack hanging above the chest. Smiling, I picked it up grabbed a scythe, a hammer, and an axe, and went outside to the "field". To the left, there was a box labeled Shipping. The area next to it had only weeds. I decided that it would be best to clear the area by that first.  
  
Pulling out the scythe, I held it awkwardly as I sized up my opponent. The wind blew gently through my hair. In a sudden movement, I launched into attack with a battle cry.  
  
An hour later, I had only managed to clear out one small patch. I was already exausted. This stuff was thick. It was like trying to chop down a tree with a toothpick.  
  
How the hell did he live this long indeed.  
  
Okay. Let's try something else.  
  
Taking out the hammer, I went to the nearest boulder. It was huge, to say the least.  
  
This sonofabitch was going to be toast.  
  
With another war cry, I unleashed the all furry of a soldier-turned-farmer- without-a-bathroom. The impact shot through my arm. The sound was deafening.  
  
And there was not even a single scratch on the rock.  
  
I lost all my composure and went into a series of fitful pounding. A half hour and an unscathed boulder later, I was gasping for breath. My side was throbbing. Something distant in the back of my head told me to be concerned about it, but fury had reared it's ugly head again.  
  
Shoving the hammer back into the backpack, I yanked the axe out and glared at the pile of wood that used to be a fence. In a blinding rage, I attacked it for all I was worth.  
  
Apparently, I wasn't worth much.  
  
Deciding to call it a draw, I headed back into the shack to rest for a bit. The television caught my attention. It was old. It was ugly. It was black and white.  
  
It was also about the only thing that still worked around here.  
  
Turning it on, I immediately discovered it had only four channels. Channel 1 was the local news. Probably going to be useful once I got the farm running. Channel 2 was a weather station. I could easily see this channel being the most useful channel I'll ever watch. Flipping the dial again, channel 3 was some sort of home shopping network. It had some potential, but I would have to make more money, first. I was running low on funds. The last channel seemed to be some sort of kid's channel. Useless.  
  
Turning the set off, I decided to take a look at the village. As I stood up, I felt a sharp pain in my side again. Ignoring it, I grabbed my coat and left the farm, traveling up the path. The first building I came across was the blacksmith. I still had my tools inside my backpack. Maybe they were just too rusty to be useful. Shrugging, I decided to go inside.  
  
"No! Wrong! You've got it all wrong, boy! Damnit! How many times do I gotta tell you, strike the metal like this!"  
  
It appeared that I had come in at the wrong time. An old man with crazy white hair was practically breathing down some other guy's neck, as he tried desperately to shape the metal with his hammer. The poor guy looked like he was struggling. He wore a baseball cap and a tan jacket, though it was hotter than hell in here. Abruptly, the old man turned around to regard me.  
  
"Hello there young man. What can I do for you?" I stared at him, and then glanced at the other guy. He coughed, and went on. "You must be Mazrim. My name Sabria, and this incompetent fool over here is my grandson and apprentice, Gray."  
  
So that's what was going on. I've seen teachers like him before. The put you down and treat you like crap so that you try harder just in spite of them.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Taking the tools out of my pack, I showed them to Sabria.  
  
"I had a very hard time trying to use these this morning. I think they are too rusty to be effective. Do you got any way of improving them?"  
  
Mumbling, Sabria turned the scythe over, inspecting it.  
  
"Damn right they're ineffective. Tell you what. We'll temper your tools with bronze, and sharpen them. They still won't be too strong, but they will get the job done much easier."  
  
Bronze?  
  
"Why can't you use something stronger than bronze?"  
  
The old man looked at me. "Because, stronger metals make the tool heavier, and they are more dangerous to use. Seeing that you have no idea how to even swing those tools of yours. Oh yes, I did see you swinging them this morning. I've seen toddlers do better. If I gave you a tool made of mythril, you would cut your own damn leg off."  
  
I could only gape at him.  
  
"So that's why you will only get bronze. When you learn to use your tools properly, I'll upgrade them for you. Now, that comes to 100 gold pieces per tool."  
  
Deciding now was not the time to argue, I paid the 300 gold pieces and left the blacksmith's. The building next to it appeared to be a winery of some sort, but the door was locked and no one was answering. I winced as I knocked on the door. My side was still throbbing. Maybe I had pulled a muscle from earlier. I shrugged it off.  
  
Continuing down the street, I came to a small library. Maybe they had books in here about farming. Walking inside, I saw a cute girl with glasses concentrating on something. Curiosity got the better of me.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, I noticed a piece of paper with writing on it. Upon further inspection, I realized she was writing some sort of story.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
I swear, she must have jumped at least ten feet into the air, knocking me flat on my back in the process. Once she landed on the ground, she realized she had knocked me down and went to help me up.  
  
"I am so very sorry. I didn't even hear you come in. you startled me!"  
  
Why the heck does everyone have to be so crazy around here?  
  
Mumbling, I shook my head and accepted the apology. I felt something warm at my side. Looking down at my shirt, I realized a red spot was forming. Immediately, I knew what had happened.  
  
During the war, I had received my own fair share of scars. Being a swordsman, it came with the territory. I had one on my face, just below the left eye. I also had various smaller ones from minor cuts.  
  
There was one in particular, however, on the left side of my waist. I had gotten it in a battle with a commander in one of the worst confrontations of the war. The man was by no way an amature. He knew damn well the best way how to use a sword. When I had encountered him, he had been weakened from a couple of wounds inflicted by one of my friends who had not been lucky enough to survive. I had attacked him with everything I had, and he had defended himself fiercely. In the end, however, he had stumbled due to the loss of blood from his wounds. That had been just enough time for my to run my sword straight through his chest. Before I was able to pull back, however, he had gotten one last clean slash with a knife he had hidden up his sleeve. Later, I found that it had been poisoned. The doctors had worked for three hours straight to purge my body of the toxin and bind the wound. While I had survived, the wound never healed properly, and would break open from time to time. After that battle, Rett had told me that I had fought like a demon out there. It was that battle that had earned me my nickname.  
  
Demonblade Mazrim.  
  
The burning ache from my side brought my attention back to the present. This was serious. I needed to see the doctor right away. The girl next to me seemed to realize it too, because her face was white as a ghost.  
  
"Maria, what's going on inside here?" Came a voice from the entrance. "I heard someone scream and." abruptly, Karen stopped in her tracks, mouth wide as she saw me.  
  
"Shit."  
  
It was the last thing I remember saying before the darkness enveloped my vision.  
  
************  
  
Maria was freaking out to say the least. Not that I could blame her. Seeing Mazrim lying in a pool of his own blood had terrified me as well. Panic had set in initially, but was gone now as I rushed to the doctor. If I panicked now, Mazrim could die. Finally at the hospital, I kicked the door open and rushed to the reception desk. Elli was there, and stood up the moment I came in.  
  
"What's wrong, Karen?" She said in a calm voice. Of every one of us girls in the village, she was the most level-headed. I couldn't blame her. you had to be, if you wanted to work in this profession. Only taking a second to catch my breath, I told her about Mazrim.  
  
"I heard someone screaming when I was walking past the library. When I came in, Mazrim was clutching his side and collapsed on the floor! He's bleeding pretty bad! Maria is with him right now, trying to slow the bleeding!"  
  
A moment later, I was back at the library with Elli and the doctor. The two of them moved in immediately. They told us to go outside and wash up, and then went immideatly to work.  
  
As we washed up, Maria was shaking. I decided to ask what happened.  
  
"I was concentrating on writing my novel. I never even heard him come in. He asked me what I was doing. It startled me, and I jumped up, knocking him down. oh, God. Karen, I was so shocked. is this my fault?" She was now in tears.  
  
"Of course it isn't. Somehow, he must have hurt himself earlier. Don't worry, Elli and the doctor will take good care of him." I knew they would. They were the best at what they did.  
  
I had to admit. I kind of liked Mazrim. He was cute, in a rugged sort of way. I could tell he was full of pain, though. His eyes looked tired, as if they had seen every kind of horror known to man and lived to tell about it. And he had lost his grandfather. But deep down, under all that hurt, I had a feeling that there was someone down there just waiting to see a glimmer of hope. He had to live. He just had to.  
  
"He'll be just fine"  
  
"I hope so." Said Maria as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
So do I.  
  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I dried my hands.  
  
******* 


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
This chapter contains violence and blood. For those of you who don't like violence, don't read this chapter. Remember, you have been warned.  
  
Chapter 4: Nightmares  
  
It was hot as hell out here. Fitting, because it sure seemed like we were there. It was also night time. Idly, I ran my thumb down the hilt of my sword. It was at my side, tonight. I needed it to be ready, just in case.  
  
My ears picked up a sound to the left. The sword was out in a flash in a sideways curve. Instantly, the ring of steel striking steel sounded as another sword came to meet it.  
  
"Shit, Mazrim. It's me, Frank."  
  
Slowly sheathing my sword, I shook my head mumbling a curse. "I don't like to take chances."  
  
A slap on the back knocked me down. Rett.  
  
"Heheh, you're getting slow, Mazrim!" tossing his head back, he let out a good laugh.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, how does it look out there, Frank?"  
  
"So far, no sign of the enemy. The captain is beginning to get worried. He seems to think we're headed into a trap." He looked around, and then leaned closer to a whisper. "One of the scouts has gone missing. I asked around, and found out that it was Jed. They said he was found dead. His head was cut off."  
  
I had known Jed through the last couple of missions we had done together. He was good at slipping through shadows unnoticed. His wife had just given birth to a baby girl. This was supposed to be his last mission. Now, his girl was going to grow up without her father.  
  
Damnit.  
  
"There's more." Said Frank, as he kept an eye on our surroundings. "I hear that there is some sort of big-shot commander here with the enemy's forces. Supposedly a blade master."  
  
That was bad. Very bad. Very few people held the title of blade master. I myself was still a long ways from it. The few I had heard about were said to be demon spawn, able to take on entire armies all on their own. I knew, of course, that those were merely exaggerations, but it still warranted caution. The chances of surviving a fight with a blade master were lower than the chance of winning the lottery.  
  
I would most likely die if I encountered him.  
  
Suddenly, cries echoed through the night. A flash of red caught my attention as I threw myself down to the ground just in time, narrowly getting missed by a flaming arrow. We were under attack.  
  
Fire roared behind me as one of the arrows struck a tent. It went up in flames, as to soldiers struggled to get out. One fell to the ground, screaming in agony as his flesh burned to ashes. The other managed to put out the flames, only to get shot through the left eye by an arrow. He collapsed instantly.  
  
Crawling on the ground, I went to take cover under a rotting tree trunk. To the left, I could see Rett and Frank doing the same thing. All around, the sound of men screaming echoed.  
  
And then it started.  
  
A fierce cry went into the air. It was a charge. The enemy was coming after us.  
  
I drew my sword and prepared myself. I could hear other's doing the same. The captain was barking commands at the archers to fire. Arrows whizzed by as I waited for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
A man came running past the trunk. My sword came out straight into his back. In a twisting motion, I ripped it out, spun it back and came into a downward arc, splitting his skull open. The clash of steel was in the air.  
  
The battle of Hell's Valley had begun.  
  
***********  
  
Elli watched as the doctor finished bandaging Mazrim's wound. Looking at his face, she noticed he was flinching.  
  
"He must be having a nightmare," she thought, as she turned to the doctor. Now came the tough part. They had stopped the bleeding and dressed the injury. Now they had to move him without reopening the wound by accident. Elli rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"I hope you aren't heavy, Mazrim."  
  
**********  
  
I was exhausted. The battle had been waging for the past five hours. Both sides were taking major casualties. During the chaos of the first charge, I had gotten separated from Frank and Rett.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" I wondered, as I pulled my sword out of the gut of another man. Slowly, I crept past another dead tree. I could hear voices on the other side. As my foot came down, I realized too late I had stepped on a dry twig.  
  
A flash from the right prompted my to pull my sword up to deflect the strike. Another flash from the left told me where the other attacker was, and in a quick spinning motion I dodged the strike and countered with a spinning horizontal slash, tearing out the second attacker's throat. Using my momentum, I leapt off the ground with a flip just as the blade from the first attacker came at me. As I came down, I put full force into the sword, tearing my opponent in half from his skull to his belly.  
  
I had a moment to glance at the dead faces of my assailants.  
  
They were my own people.  
  
Both of them I had gone to boot camp with.  
  
I felt sick, but I moved on. I couldn't afford to stay here. Someone would have heard that.  
  
***********  
  
"He's going to be just fine." Maria looked relieved. I felt myself ease up.  
  
"What happened to him, Elli?"  
  
"It looks like he has had this scar for a while. He must have pushed himself too hard. When Maria knocked him down, it broke open. We patched it up for him, but he's going to have to take it easy for a few days before working again. The last thing we need is for it to break open again."  
  
An old scar, huh? I will have to ask him about it later.  
  
"So, do you know when he'll wake up?"  
  
Elli regarded me evenly. "He needs to rest for now. His body is very tired. If you wish, I can bring a chair for you to sit." She smiled at me.  
  
"Sure, I would love that."  
  
**********  
  
I was having a hard time standing straight. It was now mid afternoon, and the battle was still raging on. Bodies were all over the place. I was in a small wooded area. As a came out into a clearing, I finally found what I was looking for.  
  
Rett was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. He looked like shit. To the right, I could see Frank fighting a man dressed in fancy armor. On his chest plate was the symbol of a sword set inside a crescent shaped moon.  
  
He was the blade master.  
  
Frank was desperately trying to ward off the attacks. He was no match, though. In a final desperate movement, he lunged forward with a thrust. His sword managed to cut the man's side open.  
  
I stared.  
  
The blade master's sword was protruding through Frank's neck.  
  
All I could hear was the sickening gurgling sound as Frank fell to the ground.  
  
Rett, Frank, and I were supposed to have made it out together. We had all grown up together. He was going to marry his girlfriend when we had gotten back. We were going to through him one hell of a bachelor party. We were going to all grow old together.  
  
And now it was all gone.  
  
I didn't even give the man a second as I charged in, sword drawn. Everything from that point seemed to slow down. As my sword met the blade master's, I gave in to the feeling of rage. My body was no longer my own. As the two of us went at it, flashbacks of my life with my friends came to me.  
  
Playing hide and seek as children.  
  
Going to school together.  
  
Graduating from high school together.  
  
Mourning my father's death together.  
  
Training in boot camp.  
  
Getting into the army.  
  
In one final cry of rage, I drove my sword straight through the crest on the breastplate, straight through the man's chest and out the back. The man had a look of pain on his face. His arm came out and slashed my side with a knife. I pulled my sword out, and he collapsed on the ground. Rett yelled out to me. The last thing I remember hearing was the blade master's voice.  
  
"Forgive me, Lucia."  
  
**********  
  
I woke up, feeling very groggy. As I sat up, I looked to the side. I was expecting to see Rett. Instead, I saw Karen. She was fast asleep.  
  
It took a moment for me to realize that I had been dreaming. I could still feel the wound burning, but it had stopped bleeding. As I lay my head back down, I made a vow to myself.  
  
I would restore the farm, for Frank and everyone I lost.  
  
I vaguely remember drifting back to sleep.  
  
I had no more nightmares that night.  
  
***********  
  
Hey all! How do you like it so far? Sorry this chapter was so serious, but it helps to understand Mazrim's past a little better. The next Chapter will be less angsty, I promise! Until then, later all! 


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Invitation Escort a Go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner invitation. Escort a goddess?  
  
I woke up to the sound of those damned chickens again. I was in a very bad mood this morning. Those damned things had been making a racket every single morning at 6:00 for the past week. I was beginning to crave fried chicken.  
  
Leno jumped up on the bed, wagging his tail like mad. He started licking my face. Pushing him away, I got up and went to the chest to grab some soap and an old rag. Once again, as I had for the past week, I stepped in something squishy. Sighing, I looked down to see what it was this time.  
  
It appeared that Leno had lost his lunch last night.  
  
And the little bastard had the nerve to lick my face right after it.  
  
I gave him a death glare as he ran up to me, wagging his tail. Promptly, he lifted his leg and proceeded to empty his bladder on my leg.  
  
I really need to housebreak the little bastard.  
  
Leno simply stood there wagging his tail.  
  
After letting him outside, I went out to the back. I paused, noticing a thermometer near the back for the first time ever. It was thirty-three degrees Fahrenheit. Wonderful.  
  
I striped down, dumped the cold bucket over my head, and tried not to freeze as I scrubbed my body down.  
  
After I had gotten dressed, I grabbed my backpack and placed my tools in it. Today was going to be the first day since my little injury that I could work the fields. It had been a week since then.  
  
Since I wasn't able to work during that time, I had decided to look around the rest of the village and learn where everything else was. I had first gone to the inn, where they served some decent food. They also had a bar that was open from 8:00pm to midnight. I knew I would probably be a regular there. Next, was the winery I had passed on the first day. They also had access to wine, but the woman who was selling it, Manna, was VERY talkative. I had spent two hours there listening to her life story before finding an excuse to leave. After that, I had gone to the library. Maria was there, looking very apologetic. Sighing, I had told her that it wasn't her fault. She seemed relieved. Next, I had visited the house next door. Inside was an old woman on a rocking chair, and a little hyperactive kid. After talking to them and learning there names; Stu and Ellen; I had learned that the nurse who had helped me, Elli, also lived here. After that, I had gone to the chicken farm, but decided against going in because I could still hear arguing from inside.  
  
I swear, they make more noise than their damned chickens.  
  
As I went down the path, decided to take the mountain trail. I was surprised to find that there was a woodcutter living out here. I had talked to him briefly about adding a bathroom to my house, and had decided that once I had gotten enough money, I would have one built.  
  
The rest of the week had gone by slow. I had gotten my tools back from a proud Sabria on the third day, and then went to the beach. There, I had met the shipper, Zack. After a slap on the back that reminded me of Rett, he had told me that while I had no produce, I could go gather fruits and plants from the mountain. The rest of the week I had spent doing just that.  
  
And now, here I was, standing in my crappy fields, about to start round two with the weeds.  
  
I held the scythe awkwardly. This time, I was going to take it slower. I looked at the space near the shipping box and imagined nine squares. I would plant my first crops there. Taking a deep breath, I swung my scythe.  
  
The tools were much better. While it was still somewhat difficult, I was having a much easier time cutting through the weeds.  
  
Two sweat-filled hours later, I was proudly standing in front of nine successfully cleared spaces that were ready for planting. I was starting to get the hang of this.  
  
It was now time to get some seeds.  
  
I went back into the house and put my tools away. After grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat, I grabbed my wallet and left to go to the store.  
  
As I walked through the door, I heard a commotion from inside. Looking cautiously, I saw a man in a mask pointing a sword at Jeff and his wife, Sasha. Another man had Karen cornered. Rage enveloped me. They were robbing the store.  
  
I knew this was going to be tough. They were armed, and they had potential hostages. Looking around, I saw a shovel on one of the sale racks. Getting a firm grip, I decided to take out the one near Karen first. As I crouched low, I snuck through the third aisle, closest to them.  
  
"Hey baby, why don't we go have some fun"  
  
Before he new it, the man was the proud owner of a brand new fractured skull and a broken shovel.  
  
The other man turned towards me as I tossed the splintered handle to the ground. In a cry of rage, he charged at me. It was immediately obvious to me that the sword was more meant for show. Just as he brought the sword down in a wide arc, I spun to the side and delivered a blow to the side of his head. Angrily, he swung the sword once again in a clumsy side slash. Stepping out of range, I waited for an opening as he lost his own balance and then rushed in. My left fist came out to his stomach in a fierce jab, followed immediately by a right hook to the jaw. As he staggered back, I used my momentum to spin around and deliver a powerful kick to his gut, knocking him back to the ground. He stood up, rage flashing in his eyes. Swinging violently, he took me by surprise as I fell back on the ground, narrowly evading his blade. He stood over me, sword raised over his head.  
  
Abruptly, his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
As he fell, I saw Karen standing behind him with a broken bottle.  
  
As Karen helped me up, Sasha came back in with a police officer. He immediately went to the would-be criminals and cuffed them, carrying them to his car. Then he came up to me.  
  
"Howdy young man. My name's Officer Harris. I'd like to thank you for your help with these two. They've been causing trouble across the area for some time now." Shaking my hand, he said his thanks again and left. I turned to Jeff.  
  
"I want to buy these turnip seeds."  
  
Everyone in the room fell down.  
  
*********  
  
"Really, you don't have to feed me." I said, as I sat at the table. After the incident, they had insisted that I eat dinner with them. While I didn't mind eating some real food for once, it was making me nervous. I had never once in my life eaten dinner with another family before, with the exception of Rett and Frank.  
  
Of course, neither of them were an attractive girl.  
  
"Nonsense." Said Sasha, as she labored over the oven. "It's the least we can do for you risking your life to save us. Besides, it gives us a chance to talk to you. Karen has said so much about you."  
  
I glanced at Karen. She was blushing deeply. I felt my own face heat up. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Finally, dinner was ready. I felt my mouth water as I saw a steaming bowl of vegetable soup and a plate full of chicken and mashed potatoes topped with gravy. A couple of buttered biscuits were on the side, next to a glistening ear of buttered corn.  
  
The drool threatened to escape my mouth. It had been a long time indeed since I had a meal like this.  
  
After a short prayer, I dug into the food for all I was worth. Realizing I was receiving stares, I slowed the pace down a bit as I filled my stomach.  
  
"I have to say, Mazrim," said Sasha as she took a nibble from her biscuit. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before. You took on two armed men, and fought the second one unarmed. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Shit.  
  
"Before I came here, I was part of the Midland Army."  
  
Sasha stopped eating.  
  
"I heard they had just gotten back from a long campaign." Said Jeff, completely oblivious to the sudden tension. He continued on. "I heard that the last battle was one of the worst ones. They said on the news that there had been massive casualties on both sides." He looked up, realizing the mood.  
  
Tears were in my eyes as visions of that bloody battle had come back to me. It had been worse than the battle at Hell's Valley. I had lost most of my friends in that battle. And, I had fought one off the most fearsome generals of all time.  
  
Luca Blight.  
  
He was a madman. The worst of his kind. Of all the men I had seen and fought during the war, he had to be the most terrifying. To him, all people were nothing more than worms. Even his own people. He was, of course, a blade master. During the last battle, he had killed over one thousand men. Half of them were his own men. When I had come across him, I had nearly wet myself. He had chased me as I ran through the field. When I landed a slash to his side, he had stuck his finger in his wound and then licked it. I had barely beaten him, and that had taken twenty men, fifteen arrows in his back, and a dozen mortal wounds.  
  
I shuddered as I tried to clear the image of the madness I had seen in his eyes out of my head.  
  
"It was a hard battle. But it is over now."  
  
It was the only response I could manage. Even then, it still seemed like a lie when I said it.  
  
Karen tried desperately to change the subject.  
  
I was grateful.  
  
"So, how's the farm going?"  
  
"I just got done clearing out the first patch. Tomorrow morning, I'll plant the first seeds. I figure that if I can clear a patch a day, I'll have the fields looking halfway decent within the next few weeks."  
  
The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the farm. After we were done eating, I thanked them and left the house. Karen stopped my outside by the door.  
  
"Mazrim, I want to ask you a favor."  
  
I turned around to her and watched as she gathered her courage.  
  
"The Goddess Festival is coming up in two weeks. It's meant to honor the Goddess of the Lake. As part of the custom, all the single girls in the village dress up in a fancy costume and perform a dance for her blessings for the coming year. Every girl is also escorted by a young man to the dance." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's customary for the man to ask the woman out, but since you aren't from around here, I think it will be all right just this once."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Karen?"  
  
She gulped, turning a shade of red.  
  
"Would you be my escort?" I stared at her. "You need to get out and enjoy life, Mazrim. I saw how you looked when dad asked you about the war. You still don't think it's really over. You need to get your mind off of things." She smiled. "And I can't think of any better way than to go to a festival with a beautiful young goddess."  
  
For the first time, in a long time, I laughed.  
  
"Sure thing, goddess. Your humble servant shall be there to escort you to your royal ball!" I said, smirking. Karen smiled mischievously.  
  
"You better not disappoint me, or I shall smite you with one of my lightning bolts!"  
  
We both doubled over, laughing.  
  
After pulling ourselves together, we said goodnight and parted ways. My mind was buzzing as I walked home. Rett would never believe this. I had to get home and write to him right away. As I reached the door, I had already rehearsed the letter in my head.  
  
Maybe life will get better after all.  
  
***************  
  
I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm happy that you all like this story, and will continue to write more as time permits. Like always, I'm open to any criticism anyone has. That being said, tune in next chapter where Mazrim gets his horse! Until next time, enjoy, and adios! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Horse Named Johnson?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Luca Blight is also owned by the developers of Suikoden, who's name escapes me at the moment. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
WARNING: This chapter has some graphic violence in it. Read at your own risk! Remember, you have been warned.  
  
Chapter 6: A Horse Named. Johnson?!  
  
I woke up at 6:00 once again thinking about fried chicken. This was getting ridiculous. Sooner or later I would have to talk to the owners. Suddenly, a sharp pain brought me out of my thought's as Leno jumped onto the bed, landing on me right on me crotch. I doubled over in agony as he yipped happily. Regaining my composure, I was about to yell at him when I felt something warm seeping through the sheets.  
  
Oh hell no.  
  
Grabbing Leno, I picked him up while he emptied his bladder and rushed outside, leaving a trail of urine in his wake. Just as I got outside, he stopped. Setting him down, I started yelling.  
  
"DON"T GO INSIDE THE HOUSE!! BAD, BAD, BAD DOG!! GO OUTSIDE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! INSIDE BAD, OUTSIDE GOOD!! GOT IT?!"  
  
He simply yipped and wagged his tail.  
  
It took all my willpower to keep from taking my sword and stabbing myself.  
  
Suddenly, giggling caught my attention. Turning around, I saw a little girl standing behind me with a pony. It was May. She suddenly got very shy.  
  
"I w-was j-just going to the mountains t-to take m-my horse for a w- walk. I-is it all right if I g-go this way?"  
  
I noticed for the first time that there was a path that went straight from my ranch to the mountains. I looked back at the timid girl, smiling.  
  
"Sure, kid, go ahead."  
  
She smiled back, thanked me, and went skipping down the path with her horse.  
  
The rest of the morning went like usual. I cleared out another patch of weeds in the span of two hours. Grabbing the seeds I had bought yesterday, I went to the two patches and took a look at the ground. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had forgotten something. I needed the hoe. Shaking my head, I went back in to grab it. When I pulled it out of the chest, I realized something. It was still rusted over. I mumbled a string of profanity. Looking inside the chest, I found a watering can. It had a hole of rust at the bottom. I couldn't plant any crops without these tools. Mumbling, I stuck them in my pack. It was time to visit Sabria again.  
  
As I walked down the path, I heard someone call out my name in a raspy voice. Looking the direction the voice came from, I saw a very frantic Barely hobbling towards me.  
  
Mazrim! May is missing! I woke up and she was gone! She took one of the ponies with her, too!  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on me that letting a girl use my pathway to walk in the mountains was a very stupid idea.  
  
I told Barley what had happened this morning.  
  
He was now in a state of panic. I had to do something.  
  
"Go back home and wait for her, Barley. She might come back. I'll go out there and look for her."  
  
Barley nodded his head. I was just about to leave, when he stopped me.  
  
"Mazrim, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I've already lost a daughter. My poor old heart couldn't stand to lose a granddaughter as well."  
  
I patted him gently on the back.  
  
"I promise, I'll find her."  
  
I went to my house to get some supplies. Grabbing my hiking boots, I noticed my sword on the wall. Something told me I was going to need it. Taking it off the hook, I slung it over my back. I also grabbed some of my old armor. Once I was suited up, I set out.  
  
The mountainside was treacherous, from what little I had learned. The path could get pretty rough from time to time. Searching, I continued to walk down the path. It was now mid afternoon, and there was still no sign of May. Suddenly, I noticed some tracks. Inspecting them closely, I realized that they were both May's and her horse's. Then I noticed another set.  
  
They were being followed.  
  
Dread started filling me. I started to run, following the tracks.  
  
By the time I reached her, it was dusk. I got there just in time to see a flash of metal gliding through the air.  
  
With speed I didn't think was possible, I had crossed the distance to May and deflected the blow that was aimed at her. Looking at the attacker, I saw the face. I nearly pissed my pants.  
  
It was Luca Blight.  
  
The bastard was supposed to be dead.  
  
He was staring at me. His eyes were full of madness. His lips went up in a cruel smirk as he recognized me. A low hum escaped from his lips, getting louder until he broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter. Abruptly, he stopped. His face was now in an evil scowl.  
  
"So, I have finally found you, worm." Inwardly, I screamed. "I will now finish what I started!" He went into another fit of laughter. His wild eyes then fell on May. "You, wench, will watch. When I am through with this trash, you will be next. You will satisfy me, and then I will skin you like a pig." May whimpered.  
  
I had had enough. Rage enveloped me. I knew what would happen if I died. I wouldn't let him. Not while I still had a breath in my body.  
  
I attacked head on. Screaming in rage, I thrust my sword out hoping to impale the bastard. Smirking, he simply sidestepped me and pulled his elbow down, slamming me in the back with the butt of his sword. Growling, I stood up and unleashed a fury of slashes at him. He dodged them with ease.  
  
Shifting my weight, I planted a kick to his knee, knocking him off balance. Taking the opportunity, I followed up with a slash across his face. At the last possible second, he pulled back catching my arm as the sword slashed his face. With a fierce roar, he tossed me like a rag doll across the air and into a tree trunk. I struggled to stand up. When I saw his face, I was horrified.  
  
His left eye was torn in half.  
  
He took out his knife. Unsheathing it, he jabbed it into his torn eye. My stomach lurched. In a swift twisting motion, he ripped it out of his socket, screaming in agony. I stared, horrified. May fainted. Screams turned into maniacal laughter. Holding the eye up, he opened his mouth and stuck it in.  
  
He swallowed it hole.  
  
I felt sick to my stomach as I readied myself. His sword was out. Now was not the time to be afraid. It was time to fight for my life. May was depending on me.  
  
I now had a chance. If I could hold out long enough, he would bleed to death. Suddenly, he charged at me swinging his sword. I had no chance to react. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. My whole face was burning. I tried to open my own eyes, but found myself unable to open my right one. It took only a moment to realize what had happened. I screamed in agony.  
  
Luca howled in laughter. "Eye for an eye, worm!" With my remaining eye, I watched as he plucked an eye off of his sword and shoved it into his mouth, crushing it with his teeth. I nearly passed out in fear.  
  
May started to wake up. She looked up to see Luca standing over her. He had an insane look in his eyes. She whimpered in terror. He pulled his sword up her dress.  
  
The little horse kicked him in the side, knocking him off balance. I saw my opening.  
  
My sword went out in a flash, going straight through his back.  
  
He straightened, pain evident. I twisted my blade, causing him to drop his.  
  
He turned around, eyes full of madness.  
  
"You dare defy me, worm?!"  
  
He grabbed the sword's blade, trying to pull it out of his back.  
  
It was time to end this here and now.  
  
With all the power I could muster, I ripped the sword straight up, cleaving Luca's body in half. A sickening gurgle was heard, as his body flailed about for a couple of seconds, splurting blood all about. Finally, he died.  
  
And then pain exploded where my right eye used to be.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
*********  
  
I woke up in the hospital. I looked up to see Elli looking at me. She gave me a silent nod and then turned to the door. I glanced over to see May running up to me. She hugged me, crying. Barley came up and, after calming her down, sent her outside.  
  
"How is she?" I asked, as he looked back at me.  
  
"Not a single scratch, thanks to you. She told me what happened." Pausing, he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Thank you, Mazrim, for keeping your promise."  
  
************  
"So this is the brave little horse that saved us?" I asked May as we walked into the barn at Yodel Ranch. I looked at him. Somewhere, deep down, I saw a fierce spirit within him.  
  
"Yup!" Said May, as she stroked his muzzle. "His name is Johnson!"  
  
I shook my head. What the hell kind of name for a horse was Johnson.  
  
Suddenly, Barley came from behind.  
  
"Mazrim, I want you to take him."  
  
I stared at Barley.  
  
"Think of it as a way of saying thanks for what you did. Besides, he's the offspring of your grandfather's old horse, Cliffgaurd. It's only right that you take care of him. Once he grows old enough, you could enter him in the local horse races."  
  
I looked at him once again. He trotted up to me, nuzzling my shoulder. Sighing, I gave in.  
  
"Alright. Come here, Johnson."  
  
May looked at me. I fidgeted with the eye patch I was wearing. The damn thing was making me itch. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Barley simply smiled. After saying goodbye, I walked down the path to my house with Johnson in tow.  
  
"Well then, Johnson. I hope you grow up fast."  
  
He neighed as we reached the farm.  
  
*********************  
  
Okay, so I had a bit more free time than I expected. Sue me :) Anyways, THAT is the last chapter for today. Hope you liked it. Later all! 


	7. Chapter 7: Goddess Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 13 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
Chapter 7: Goddess Festival  
  
It was a very cold night. A gust of wind sent a chill through my body, causing me to pull my jacket even closer than it already was. I brushed one of the long blond strands of hair away from my face. I was sitting on the dock, staring out at the ocean. The slow sound of waves and the smell of salt in the air was just what I needed to relax at the moment. I took a deep breath, savoring the moment.  
  
I had heard about Mazrim's fight with the strange man earlier today. When I had found out that he had lost one of those beautiful eyes to that maniac, I had been furious. It took Elli, the doctor, and Gotz, who had just been passing by, to restrain me from going to the mountains and tearing the bastard's corpse to shreds. I had then broken down in tears in front of all of them. When Mazrim had woken up, I had kept clear of him... I would have broken down in tears again if I had seen him.  
  
I had to admit it. I had fallen deeply for him despite the fact I had only met him a few weeks ago. It had surprised me more than anything. There was something about him though, that just seemed so... right.  
  
It was as if I had known him all my life.  
  
I sighed. I had seen the look of surprise in his face when I had asked him escort me to the Goddess Festival. Hell, I had surprised myself when I had asked him. It had been kind of a spontaneous spur-of-the moment type of thing. Yet, when he said yes, I had felt more happy than I had ever been in a long time...  
  
I sighed once again. It was getting pretty late. Standing up, I left the pier and started making my way home. I had plenty more time to think about this later.  
  
**********  
  
Four days later...  
  
Those goddamned chickens woke me up at 6:00 like usual. I had a splitting headache. It didn't help that I had lost my eye four days ago. The whole side of my face felt like it was on fire. The doctor had told me the pain would be there for a while, until the nerves died off.  
  
God damn that bastard Luca.  
  
Standing up, I felt a wave of nausea strike me. Sitting back down, I struggled to keep the contents of my stomach where it was.  
  
Suddenly I noticed Leno.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened next.  
  
Walking up to the chest, the little bastard started to sniff around.  
  
"Don't you even think about it." I grumbled, shooting a glare at him. He looked up at me, wagging his tail happily. Standing up, I fought the feeling of pain as I rushed to pick up Leno.  
  
He started lifting his leg.  
  
Almost there...  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled, as I dove towards him. I was too late. Snatching him up, I dashed out of the house holding Leno, leaving a trail of urine in my wake. I gritted my teeth as I set him down. Once again, he had finished the moment he was outside. I was shaking in rage.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS, DAMNIT?! DO NOT PISS ON ANYTHING IN THE GODAMNED HOUSE!!!! WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE OUTSIDE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"  
  
Looking down, I realized Leno had fallen asleep.  
  
There was no doubt about it.  
  
He was doing this on purpose.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I stormed back inside to clean up the mess.  
  
Grabbing what I had dubbed the "Piss Rag," I set to cleaning up the chest. I was getting pretty damn fed up with Leno pissing on everything in the house. Sooner or later, I was going to have to do something about it. Maybe the library had something on pet training. I would have to look later.  
  
Groaning, I rubbed the temples of my forehead. First things first. I had to get my daily chores done.  
  
After taking another ass-freezing bath, I went to the horse stable. Johnson was wide awake, pacing the length of the stable impatiently. When I came near him, I pulled out an apple and held it out to him.  
  
"Go on, eat it." I said, somewhat impatient.  
  
It was the one of the worst ideas I had ever had.  
  
Turning around, Johnson planted a swift kick to the crotch, bringing me down to my knees in tears.  
  
Turning around, he started tearing into the apple that I had dropped.  
  
Asshole.  
  
After somewhat regaining my composure, I limped out of the stable.  
  
All these damned animals had it out for me.  
  
Heading into the house, I went to grab my tools. While I had been in no condition to work for the past few days, I had convinced Elli to take my hoe and water can to Sabria's. After the doctor had finally released me, I had gone immediately to pick them up. Today, I was going to finally plant some godamn seeds.  
  
Walking back outside, I went over to the area I had cleared by the shipping bin. To my surprise, it was still in good shape. Pulling out the hoe, I began tilling the soil. My head was pounding, but I'd be damned if I was going to let anything else stop me from planting my crops again. Sweat poured down my face as I labored through the morning.  
  
Two hours later, I stood triumphantly over 18 freshly planted squares of turnips. It had taken two weeks, two fights, the loss of an eye, and getting kicked in the crotch, but I had finally done it. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I took a moment to catch my breath. Grabbing my watering can, I went to the nearby pond to fill it up.  
  
"Hi Mazrim." The voice came so suddenly, it startled me. Jumping up into the air with a yelp, I dropped the can as I fell face first into the pond. Laughter filled the air as I came up to the surface, gasping from the cold water. Grudgingly, I looked up to see who the hell had snuck up on me.  
  
My anger melted away immediately as I looked up to see Karen in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The white dress was elaborate, cutting off just above the knees. Lace lined the hem of the dress, and a flower brooch was pinned neatly between her breasts. Another group of flowers had been set up in her hair, only serving to strengthen the features of her beautiful face.  
  
She looked like a goddess.  
  
Wait a minute? Goddess? Oh shit.  
  
Karen's laughter died down as her emerald eyes looked straight into my eyes. They had a look of irritation.  
  
"You forgot, didn't you? Today's the Goddess Festival."  
  
Nervously, I gulped as I nodded.  
  
Shaking her head, a smirk came to her face.  
  
"Well, are you going to get out of that pond? You have less than an hour to get ready."  
  
It took less than a fraction of a second for me to pull myself out of the water and run to my house to get ready.  
  
**********  
  
As I watched him run off, soaking wet, I couldn't help but laugh. He reminded me of a kid who had just gotten caught stealing a cookie. Idly, I sighed as I waited for him to return.  
  
Quite frankly, I couldn't blame him for forgetting. He had been through a lot of pain during the last few days, not to mention this was his first time ever going to the Goddess Festival. Looking down at the ground, I saw the fresh patches of dirt.  
  
I had actually arrived a half hour earlier. He had been so intent on planting those seeds, though, that he didn't even realize I was there. I knew by the way he was wincing that he still was in pain. It was so obvious.  
  
To tell the truth, however, his determination had impressed me.  
  
Of course, I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle as I remembered the look of surprise on his face as he had fallen into the pond...  
  
*********  
  
Ugh...  
  
That was all I could think when I looked into the mirror.  
  
The only formal piece of clothing I had was my old military outfit I had received when I had first joined the army. I had worn it into a few battles, however, and it was a little banged up. There were a couple of rips in the sleeves, and a few stains that were permanent. Not to mention the eye patch I was wearing...  
  
Thinking back to how beautiful Karen's dress was, I couldn't help but sweat drop. This was the best I had, so it was going to have to do.  
  
Walking back out, I felt my face heat up the moment I saw Karen. She was staring at me, unsure as to what to say. It only made things worse.  
  
"Sorry, this is the best I have." Karen could only smile.  
  
"It looks fine. Let's hurry, or we're going to be late."  
  
As we walked down the road together, I couldn't help but be nervous. I had no idea in hell what was going to happen. I had never been to a festival around here before. What the hell was I supposed to do as Karen's escort? Unable to take it anymore, I simply asked her.  
  
"Well, basically, you just have to accompany me there." started Karen. "When we start, all the girls walk down the row with their escorts. Once we get to the front, the men brake off to the left while we go onto the stage. After that, all you do is just watch us dance."  
  
"Sounds simple enough..." I said, scratching the back of my head.  
  
Suddenly, Karen started acting a little nervous.  
  
"By the way..." she said, blushing slightly. "At the end of the dance, the escort has to kiss the goddess."  
  
"What?!" I said, stumbling slightly. Karen suddenly started laughing.  
  
"Just kidding! Geez, you believe anything, don't you?"  
  
"No..." I said, smirking, " just whatever my goddess tells me to believe."  
  
The both of us started laughing as we continued on. Finally, we arrived at the town square. Mayor Thomas came to greet us.  
  
"You two are just in time! Hurry up, get into your places." he said in a high-pitched voice. Two minutes later, we were about to start. I stood next to Karen nervously, hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I looked around, taking in the sight of the festival. The whole town was here. Looking ahead, I saw the other girls and there escorts. Some of them I recognized. Elli and the doctor stood together, both blushing slightly. I had become somewhat of a regular at their hospital. Ann, the girl who I had met at the inn, stood next to some rough-looking kid. Maria was standing next to Gray, squinting to see what was happening because she wasn't wearing her thick glasses. There was also a pink-haired girl I had never met, standing next to some blond guy with glasses. Karen leaned over and whispered to me.  
  
"After this, do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
Hell freaking yes.  
  
"Sure." I answered. All these people were making me nervous.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we were finally walking down the aisle. Everyone else was clapping and cheering as we made our way down, and a band was playing some music in the background. When we got to the front, I followed the other guys to the side as Karen and the others went up on stage. Then, the music changed and they all started to dance.  
  
It was mesmerizing, to say the least. Karen was a damn good dancer. The others weren't too shabby either, though Maria seemed to be having a hard time seeing where she was going. As they danced away, one of the other guys leaned to say something to me.  
  
"Hi Mazrim, my name's Rick." It was the blond guy with the glasses I had seen earlier. I nodded as I shook his hand. He continued. "Karen's told me all about you. It's good to finally meet you face to face." The music's pace changed and the girls started dancing slower.  
  
"Really? How do you know her?" I asked, glad to get into a conversation. Rick smirked.  
  
"Well, around here, it's difficult to not know someone. If you must know, however, I was going out with her for a while before you came along."  
  
This caught my attention immediately. I tensed up, hoping I wasn't going to get into a fight.  
  
"Hey, relax. That was a while ago. We broke up before you got here. We're still good friends. She talks about you a lot, though. She seems to like you a lot." He smirked again.  
  
The beat in the music picked up again, and the girls started dancing faster. Rick continued on.  
  
"You see that girl with the pink hair?" I nodded. "That's my sister, Popouri. She didn't have an escort today, because her good-for- nothing boyfriend doesn't live here. That's why I came with her today."  
  
"Who's her boyfriend?" I asked, curiously. Rick scowled.  
  
"A city punk by the name of Kai. He comes here every summer, stirs up hell around here, and then leaves. I hate him, but Popouri and Mom won't listen to me."  
  
I smirked, realizing the situation. He just wanted to protect his sister. Of course, it was her decision, but at least he cared about her.  
  
The music came to the climax, as the girls did some elaborate dance moves.  
  
"Looks like they're almost done. Why don't you stop by sometime at my place, and we can talk more. I live at the Chicken Farm, down the road."  
  
That caught my attention. Turning around, I was about to say something to him when the music stopped and people started cheering. Deciding to leave it alone for the moment, I turned back to the girls and clapped enthusiastically as they made their bows to the audience. They looked beat. I noticed Karen was looking at me, so I gave her a thumbs-up. She laughed, as she bowed to the audience again and made her way off stage.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she had changed and we were at the beach. Sitting down on a log, Karen kicked off her shoes and motioned for me to join her. Following her example, I took off my shoes and sat next to her.  
  
"So, what did you think of our dance?" she asked, striking up a conversation.  
  
"It was great. You were pretty damn good back there!" I said, smiling. She blushed. "How long did it take for all of you to learn that dance?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"We started practicing during the winter time. There's not a lot to do during that time, so it gives us plenty of time for practice." she said. "Poor Maria had a hard time, though. She is very nearsighted, and can't see without her glasses. She had a hard time keeping up with us."  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered the part in the dance where she had almost lost her balance. The look of panic in her eyes had been priceless. Karen gave me a questioning look. I decided to keep that thought to myself.  
  
Changing the subject, I asked her about Rick.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I saw him talking to you earlier. He lives with his mother and sister at the chicken farm down the road from your house." A sad look came to her eyes. "His mother has been diagnosed with same sort of rare heart disease. His father is out somewhere looking for some plant that Maria's father, Basil, had told him about. Because of that, Rick feels that it's his job to take care of the family while his dad's out."  
  
Suddenly, I felt less enthusiastic about telling him to shut his chickens up.  
  
"He and I were together for a little bit, but as it turned out, we both found that it just wasn't going to work out." said Karen, sighing.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we both had different views on how a family should be. He felt it was the guy's sole responsibility to take care of the girl in a relationship. He didn't like the thought of me working." she sighed again. "I, on the other hand, wanted to help my father at the shop. Plus, I don't like having someone there telling me what I can and cannot do. In the end, the both of us agreed to break up, but still stay as friends. Enough about that, though. What about you? Haven't you had any relationships before?"  
  
I looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"No. I haven't had any time for them. The army kept me too busy to even think about girls."  
  
"What about when you were younger? You didn't have any crushes or anything?"  
  
"Come to think of it, there was one girl I had liked a long time back. Funny thing is, I can't remember her name, where I met her, or what she looked like."  
  
Karen laughed.  
  
"Geez, you can't get any more vague than that."  
  
I felt my face heat up. Karen settled down and looked deep into my eyes. I stared back, noticing how beautiful she was. Slowly, we leaned towards each other. My heart threatened to burst through my chest as I came mere inches to her face. Distantly, I felt my toe throbbing....  
  
Wait a minute... toe throbbing?!  
  
I yelped in pain as I jumped up off the log, sending a surprised Karen off the log and toppling head over heals into the sand. I started hopping on one foot as I looked down to see what had happened.  
  
A small crab had snuck up on me and was currently dangling off my foot. I muttered every curse known to man as I tried desperately to pry it off.  
  
Karen had by now realized what was happening. Bursting into laughter, she sat on the ground watching as I hopped around trying to get the crab off. Finally, the little prick let go and rushed into the sea. I sat on the ground, rubbing my toe furiously. Karen was rolling in laughter.  
  
Finally, the both of us calmed down. It was getting close to 6:00. We both stood up and started walking to our homes. When we got to Karen's, we stopped at the door. Karen looked back at me.  
  
"Hey Mazrim... thanks for today." she said, blushing slightly. "I had really good time." Leaning forward, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight and walking into the house. I stood at the door, stunned for a few minutes. Finally, I went back home.  
  
*******  
  
As I finished watering the seeds, my mind wondered about. Everything was just perfect right now. Staring up into the night sky, I noticed some clouds were starting to come in. It looked like a storm was coming in. Idly, I scratched at my eye patch. The pain was starting to die down.  
  
Sighing, I wondered how long everything was going to last.  
  
Deciding to give optimism a chance, I chased the previous thought out of my mind as I went back inside.  
  
It would all last as long as it lasted. I would just have to deal with everything as it came.  
  
Still, I couldn't help but wonder what this feeling of dread was all about.  
  
Lying down in bed, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************  
  
Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had kind of a miniature writer's block going on for a while. What do you all think about this chapter? It's a little mushy, I know, but I wanted to take a slight break from action. Anyways, as always, please R&R. 'Till next time! 


	8. Chapter 8: Mother's Hill Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did. Mazrim is C to me however. Do not take credit for him if you wish to live. No furry woodland mammals were harmed during the making of this Fanfic. At times, flashy curse words may cause little children to go insane. Because of this, this fanfic is rated R. Anyone under 17 must stop reading under the penalty of death. This fanfic may cause seizures. Please consult your doctor before reading this fanfic. This fanfic contains .3245 grams of sodium. And for the love of God. It's just make believe.  
  
By this time, you should all know that the warning means violence. If you have a queasy stomach, or are offended by violence, do not read any further. Remember, you have been warned....  
  
Chapter 8: Mother's Hill Blues  
  
Fire roared as we charged through the city. The clashes of steel and the sounds of people shouting filled the air. It was pure chaos. Soldiers and townsfolk alike fought each other, screams of agony echoing into the night sky like a haunting melody.  
  
Civil rebellion was a bitch.  
  
When I had first heard that my home city, Qeynos, had gone into a full-fledged rebellion, I could not believe it. I had laughed, saying that there was no way that the people I had known for so long would go into such a bloodlust.  
  
I had been wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
A man charged me, swinging his sword violently. I side-stepped to the right, as he missed completely, losing his balance in the process. Thrusting my sword straight out, I ran him through his chest, trying desperately to ignore his agonizing screams as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
I knew him. Before this whole mess had started, he had been a medicine peddler. When I had gotten deathly sick one time, he had saved my life with one of his medicines. He had even told me not to worry about paying him, while he smiled generously.  
  
And this was how I had repaid him.  
  
I had no time, however, to mourn. A group of five men turned their sights on me, glaring hatefully. I braced myself for the oncoming attack.  
  
The first one charged head on, screaming in rage. Acting quickly, I ended his charge with a stab to the throat. I ignored the sickening gurgle as I pulled my blade out just in time to deflect the slash to the right. Grabbing the attacker's wrist, I spun around him and threw him into another attack that had been aimed for me. The man screamed as his friend's sword tore through him.  
  
Two down, three to go.  
  
The next attack came from behind. Ducking under the slash, I spun around with my own sword, cutting through the tendons the man's feet. Screaming, he fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Two left.  
  
They both charged at once. Avoiding a thrust that grazed my face, I jumped into the air, spinning over the other attacker's blade. Just before I landed, I swung my blade, slashing the man's back. As he fell down, I landed and charged forward at the last opponent. He screamed in panic as I neared him.  
  
Pulling all my resolve together, I swung my sword in a fierce horizontal strike, tearing a chunk of is side out. He flailed about screaming for a few moments as his intestines spilled out on the ground, finally collapsing to the ground and giving in to death.  
  
Gasping for breath, I glanced around the battlefield that had once been my home.  
  
Dead bodies were piled high, lifeless eyes staring at me.  
  
Accusing me.  
  
************  
  
I woke up gasping. It took me a moment to realize that I was safe at home in bed. Leno glanced at me sleepily from where he was lying. I was in a cold sweat.  
  
Going outside to get some fresh air, I was greeted be rain. I stood there soaking, as my mind wondered off.  
  
I remembered that battle clearly. To me, that had been the most difficult battle of my entire life.  
  
It had started when an anarchist by the name of Grazen had arrived in Qeynos. At the time, a plague had been going throughout the city, claiming many lives. Grazen began preaching to the citizens, telling them that the government possessed a cure, but was too greedy and selfish to share it. Desperate for anything to take their suffering away, the citizens believed the bastard. Three months later, the entire city was in a state of chaos and rebellion.  
  
I had been forced to kill so many on that day.  
  
Shaking my head, I went back inside. It was 4:00 in the morning. I needed to try to get some more sleep.  
  
As I sat there in bed, I was haunted by the image of all those lifeless eyes staring at me.  
  
**************  
  
I had seen him standing outside in the rain, staring off blankly into space. He seemed troubled. I shook my head sadly. I felt sympathy for him.  
  
I was in similar spirits at the moment. Today was the fourth anniversary of my mother's death. I had woken up early this morning to visit her grave. Unlike most people, we had buried her in the mountains. The place was a quiet cliff just past the hot spring that Dad and I had come to call Mother's Hill. She had loved it there when she was alive. I wished with all my heart that she was still around...  
  
Wiping a stray tear from my face, I stared back at Mazrim. I had met him briefly before, but Karen hold told me so much about him. I could easily see how she could fall for him. He was a bit rough looking, but at the same time gave off a strong, handsome appearance.  
  
I sighed, banishing the thought from my head. Here I was, Ann Green, standing in the rain, staring at some guy I had only seen at the Inn a couple of times. There was no way he would see me in that way, I was simply not marriage material. Besides, Karen was my best friend. I couldn't betray her that way.  
  
I glanced back up to see him shaking out of his thoughts. His eyes looked haunted, like he had seen every horror known to man. Turning around, he walked back inside.  
  
Deciding to leave it alone for now, I began to walk, taking the path that cut through the farm. I was heading to mother's grave. I wanted to be there early, so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. The rain would help to keep it that way, and I would be home long before Dad woke up...  
  
Tears fell freely as I made my way there.  
  
***********  
  
5:00 had rolled by, and I had managed to get absolutely no sleep. The memory had caused me to lose all desire to sleep, in fear that I would see those lifeless faces again. Deciding to get out of bed, I put my clothes on. Looking at Leno, he was still peacefully asleep. I decided to leave him like that.  
  
Grabbing my raincoat, I stepped outside and pulled my hood on. Maybe a walk would help me to clear my mind. Walking down the path, I headed towards the mountain trail.  
  
Walking down the trail, I noticed a path that lead up to the right. When I had gone down the trail last time, I had been in such a hurry that I had missed it completely. deciding to see what was up there, I followed the path.  
  
It was a much nicer path than the trail I had taken while looking for May. It was a more level slope, having only a few turns that went through it. The ground was also pretty flat, with less rocks and bushes to worry about. It was obvious that it was traveled more often.  
  
As I came into a clearing, I noticed a building. Tall walls covered it, and steam rose from the center. A sign stood next to it.  
  
Hot Spring.  
  
I slapped my forehead.  
  
Of course... that was how my Grandpa got through without a bathroom.  
  
I noticed another path that lead further up.  
  
Curiosity got the best of me, and I started down the new path...  
  
**************  
  
I had been there for over an hour crying.  
  
As I stared down at the makeshift wood cross that marked my mother's grave, I couldn't help but feel so alone in the world. Granted, I still had my dad, but it wasn't the same thing.  
  
I wanted to have a whole family.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
***********  
  
She spun around, looking at me in surprise. Her face was a mess, her wet red hair clinging to her face in the rain. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.  
  
Glancing behind her, I realized what she had been crying about.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't realize... I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Wait!" she said, reaching her hand out. She smiled sadly. "I don't mind. I could use a little company right now."  
  
I hesitated momentarily, before walking to her and taking a seat on a nearby rock. Looking down at the grave, I saw a couple of yellow flowers.  
  
"So, who is it?" I asked quietly.  
  
Ann sniffed lightly before answering.  
  
"She was my mom. She died four years ago on this day."  
  
"What did she die of?"  
  
"Breast cancer."  
  
I sat quietly for a few minutes. Noticing she was getting soaked, I took off my raincoat and put it over her. She looked at me, surprised.  
  
"What about you?" she said.  
  
"I'll be fine. I used to march in the rain a lot when I was in the army, so I'm used to it. Besides, I doubt your mother would like to see you get sick while visiting her grave." I said, smiling slightly.  
  
Ann smiled gratefully, pulling the raincoat close.  
  
"What was she like when she was alive?"  
  
Ann stared at the grave.  
  
"She was beautiful, always smiling. Or at least, that's what my dad always says. I remember her scolding me a lot." she smiled faintly, while a couple tears rolled down her face. "I remember one time, when I was a kid, I came up here to play. When I had gotten home, it had been late at night. Mom yelled at me, telling me that I had worried her sick. She then sent me to bed without supper." Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away. "I cried for half an hour. Then, she came in my room with my favorite dish, telling me that I had worried her. She made me promise not to worry her again like that."  
  
Ann broke down, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Why? Why did she have to die?"  
  
I sat next to her, holding her tight. She simply returned the hug, crying into my shoulder. We sat there for half an hour until she settled down.  
  
I looked back at the grave. Suddenly, I realized what day it was.  
  
**************  
  
I finally managed to get a hold of myself. The rain had stopped for the moment, and the clouds were starting to break. Looking at Mazrim, I realized he was staring at the grave. Suddenly, I saw a look of realization appear on his face.  
  
"What?" I said, curiously.  
  
Mazrim looked at me startled, as if realizing for the first time I was there. As quick as it had appeared though, it was replaced by a solid emotionless stare.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
I looked at him irratated.  
  
"I just spent half an hour crying on your shoulder, Mazrim. It's no fair for you to let me do that, and for you to refuse sharing your pain with me." I said sternly, putting my hands on my hips. He wasn't going to escape that easily.  
  
He must have realized it too, because he gave a long sigh before giving in.  
  
*****************  
  
I told her the whole story, leaving no details out. She sat quietly listening. I could tell she was horrified, but for some reason, I felt safe talking about it with her. I felt as if I could trust her.  
  
While I came to the end, I felt a heavy twinge of guilt. All those lifeless eye's had been staring at me.  
  
Accusing me.  
  
When I finished, I paused for a moment.  
  
"That battle occurred two years ago, on this very day."  
  
Ann sat in silent shock for a minute.  
  
"I.... I don't know what to say... I never realized you had such an awful past."  
  
I sat silently.  
  
Ann struggled to think of something to say.  
  
"Don't worry, Ann. You don't have to say anything. It was my decision to go into battle. It was my hand that took there lives. That makes me no better than Luca Blight himself." I felt my eyes burning. I wouldn't cry though. Not in front of her, or anyone.  
  
This was my burden. My guilt, that I would carry for the rest of my life.  
  
A hand came out of nowhere, slapping me hard enough to knock the sense out of me. I stared back at two angry eyes, stunned.  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" yelled Ann. "You had no choice! From what you said, they were trying to kill you as well!" Her voice became softer as I stared at her. "If it was anyone's fault, it lied in that Grazen guy. He was the one that started the whole thing. Don't go through life, beating yourself up for something you couldn't control." She flushed slightly, looking at the ground. "Besides, you stayed out here with me for half an hour, soaking in the rain while I cried on your shoulders. Anyone who can do that is still a good person in my book, no matter what he has done in the past.  
  
I looked at her. She was right, of course. I had to stop beating myself up about the past, or it would rule me forever. Smiling at her, I nodded my head.  
  
Smiling, she continued.  
  
"Let's make a promise to each other. We'll promise to let the past stay in the past. If either of us starts to stray from that, the other will slap some sense into him or her." She held out her hand, smiling. "Promise?"  
  
I smirked, grasping the hand.  
  
"Promise."  
  
It was now 6:00 in the morning. Heading back to the village, we joked around until we got back to the Inn. Ann paused for a moment, staring back at me.  
  
"Thanks, Mazrim. You helped me out a lot today." Blushing slightly, she held out her hand again. "Friends for life?"  
  
I nodded, as I shook her hand.  
  
"Friends."  
  
She went inside, as I headed back home. I felt much better.  
  
***************  
  
I looked down at my wife's grave to see the two Moon drop Flowers at the base. I smiled fondly, remembering how it had been her favorite flower.  
  
I had gotten here while Mazrim was comforting my daughter. I smiled warmly, remembering how she had turned the tables on him so easily.  
  
"I wish you could see how much our daughter has grown, Helen."  
  
Smiling, I sat on the rock watching the sunrise.  
  
************  
  
Howdy all! A few things about this chapter... First of all, I know that spring isn't the actual anniversary of Ann's mom's death. As I write this fanfic, I may change certain events and times to fit with what I feel like writing about. The same goes with using some things from different versions of Harvest Moon. I've played all the games (except the gameboy color games), and think that some parts from them are more appropriate than others. Finally, from time to time I tend to get lazy and refrence names of cities from videogames. Qeynos is from Everquest (Yes, I am an EQ junky), and is C to their production company. Aside from that, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a fun time writing these chapters, and hope to do a lot more :)  
  
Until next time, see ya all later! 


End file.
